


Pseudo-Alpha

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Learning Status [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha Wendy Testabuger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bebe Stevens, Beta Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Implied Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Craig Tucker, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Red (South Park) is a Tucker, Rutting, Wendy Testaburger Being An Asshole, Wendy Testaburger-Centric, for bebe and wendy, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Wendy presents as an alpha and, in retrospect, she should've seen it coming.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger & Craig Tucker
Series: Learning Status [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586995
Kudos: 18





	Pseudo-Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna explain too much about the whole stan/wendy, kyle/stan, wendy/bebe dynamic bc itll come up later but its essentially just like. a love diamond? yeah. wendy is in love with stan and bebe, stan is in love with kyle and he /thinks/ hes in love with wendy, but hes really not, wendy knows that he loves kyle and it bothers her but since she thinks he also loves her she lets it go (because shes essentially doing the same with bebe), stan has no idea that wendy loves bebe even though literally everyone else can tell, and thats all thats REALLY important here. theyre all in a pack together (with kenny!!) and its kinda a mess bc wendy doesnt really like kyle but he has nothing against her and actually feels bad that stan is being lowkey a really shitty boyfriend to her, especially since he has been actively rejecting stan because of the fact that he wont break up with wendy and bebe is just kinda like. vibing in the background with kenny bc they have no problems with anyone.
> 
> moving on from that mess bc i will go in depth on that in a fic at some point (the fic that will actually end the love diamond and make wendy breakup with stan, thank FUCK), heres ANOTHER clarifying point! when i give any stats about the population percentages in reference to subgenders, those do not count trans people (unfortunately)!! for example, in this fic i say "only four percent of the female population is alphas" or something along those lines! this means AFAB alphas only and does not include trans women who are also alphas! i thought about including them but then i realized, realistically, that wouldnt happen and even if this is an au, i want some stuff to be realistic, ya know? so yeah, unless i specifically say "this is the percentage of trans people in this subgender", then assume the statistic is in reference to cis people only.
> 
> anyways!!!! hi!!!!!!!! how is everyone doing recently? i hope ur all good :)  
> im having so much fun writing this series tbh and i cant wait to add more!! if yall have anything (or any characters) in particular you'd like to know more about, please let me know and ill see what i can do!  
> ily guyzzzz <3333333
> 
> socials (if u wanna talk to me personally!):  
> @bakubitchn on twt  
> @solararmageddon on ig

If somebody were to have told thirteen year old Wendy that she’d turn out to be an alpha, she would’ve laughed in their face without a second thought. Because, really, how  _ dumb  _ could you be?

Wendy was very clearly a girl—her hair was long and soft, falling just below her mid back and curling ever so slightly around her cheeks, shoulders and waist; though she took a bit longer to develop, her body had started finally made the shift from flat, flat,  _ flat  _ to soft, soft,  _ curves _ ; she had doey little eyes, protected only by thick, wispy lashes and a light layer of black mascara, all of which was only complimented by her delicate features—you get the picture. Wendy had been born a girl and she had never been anything else— _ everyone _ knew that.

Sure, she was a feisty bitch, frequently getting into fights after school and hurling insults at any dumb fuck who got in her way—but who  _ didn’t  _ in South Park?

So really, Wendy had no reason to question her status.

It didn’t matter that she had always had the instinctual urge to take care of her girls and, on occasion, even some of the boys. It didn’t matter that she had never tried nesting and had actively avoided joining her mother’s nest while growing up, instead wandering the room and periodically checking out the windows and door, as if something or someone would magically appear. And it sure as hell didn’t matter that she started showing symptoms of pre-rut while nearing her fourteenth birthday, snapping at everyone who came near Stan and Bebe as if they were  _ her omegas _ and not just two overly sensitive  _ betas _ .

Because she  _ had  _ to be an omega—all the girls in her family were and only four percent of the female population was made up of alphas, anyways. There was almost no chance of her being an alpha and with chances like those, who was she to speculate?

* * *

Two days before Wendy presented, Craig had made an offhand comment about her being an alpha. It was clear he meant nothing by it, simply trying to make small talk as they waited for Red to return so they could start their history project  _ with  _ a mediator, rather than without. Though Craig had yet to present, he had all the classic alpha traits that she did, the only difference being one thing: she would be an omega. But that didn’t really matter here—not when they were both known for their short tempers and thoughtlessly cruel words. Putting them together in a group was a recipe for disaster and Wendy could only imagine their teacher had done it purposefully—a test of patience or some shit.

Unfortunately, Wendy had had none that week.

Not when her skin was so hot she would probably let off steam if she stepped into a cold shower. Not when every fucking alpha coming near her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand tall and her eyes frantically search the room for her (then unofficial) pack, checking exits and surroundings constantly. Not when Kyle’s hand on Stan’s thigh made her jaw clench harder than normal or when Heidi’s hand on Bebe’s elbow made her nails dig deep into her palms, drawing blood time after time.

Surprisingly enough, Craig had not made her senses go haywire like this. In fact, his faint, unpresented fruity smell was a welcome one in a sea of unpleasant, newly presented ones. If it had not been for his words about her subgender, she probably would’ve been more open to his presence than usual. She might’ve even put two and two together and realized an alpha was the last thing Craig Tucker would  _ ever  _ be.

But she didn’t notice that—didn’t notice anything past the feeling of her own sweat slick skin, her own bloody hands, her own aching jaw and the words “your pre-rut” falling from Craig’s lips—before she had socked him in the mouth as hard as she could, knocking him back in his chair and watching with a smug grin as he toppled over and into Cartman’s (thankfully) empty desk.

Looking back on it, she feels pretty bad, but at the time she had felt  _ triumphant _ . Knocking down an alpha in front of her entire class? An alpha like  _ Craig _ , who was tall and surprisingly strong, despite his rather thin looking body?

The two day suspension felt worth it up until the actual presentation happened and she came back with a better nose, a clearer mind and the dreadful realization that Craig Tucker was a fucking  _ omega _ —or he  _ would  _ be.

There was no denying it now that she wasn’t stuck in rut-mind.

His scent had been soft and soothing and though she hadn’t noticed it before punching him, she had noticed it once she had been picked up from the office by her dad, adrenaline leaving her in waves. And, though she would never admit it out loud, she had spent an hour sniffing at the blood on her shirt—blood she had wiped off her fist—like a freak, feeling wrong, wrong,  _ wrong  _ because that wasn’t  _ alpha  _ blood, it was  _ omega  _ blood and it had smelled like rotten peaches and iron as she cried into the fabric, wanting nothing more than to call and apologize to him as if he’d give a shit.

So. The apology was never delivered.

* * *

When Craig presented, the class went into a frenzy just like they had wh en they found out Clyde was an omega.

It didn’t make sense to her at fifteen years old, her nose still sensitive to the new scents which kept rolling into her classroom presentation after presentation, how nobody had knew he would be an omega except for  _ her _ .

It didn’t make sense to her at sixteen years old either, her nose still sensitive to new scents, though a lot more manageable now, how her and Craig hadn’t seen right through each other sooner.

It surely would’ve saved them a lot of pseudo-alpha bullshit, but…

Well. She can’t say she’s all that mad about it as she turns the corner to the library, swinging open the door with a bang and following Craig’s scent to an otherwise empty table before sending a final angry text to Stan and then sitting down like she owns the place.

Because, really, who is she to think otherwise?

**Author's Note:**

> one last note! when it says "Because, really, who is she to think otherwise?" as the last line, that is in reference to alphas typically acting/thinking they own things or can get away with shit just because theyre alphas!! wendy doesnt genuinely think that way, this is meant to be read as her mocking the way alphas do this shit, if that makes sense?? yeah okay thats all, thanks 4 reading luvs!!


End file.
